A method of performing an imprint process in the atmosphere of a condensable gas such as pentafluoropropane (PFP) is proposed to improve the yield of the imprint process. The condensable gas means a gas which is condensed and liquefied at a low pressure. When a template is pressed against a resist material under the condensable gas atmosphere, the condensable gas present between concave portions of patterns of the template and the resist material is compressed into a liquid. Therefore, bubbles of the condensable gas disappear from the concave portions, so that the concave portions are completely filled with the resist material.